


You Mean The World To Me

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff... Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean The World To Me

"What's wrong?"

Kevin's softly spoken words snapped her back to reality. Lost in thought, tears had started to fall down Karen's cheeks. It wasn't the first time this had happened recently, and it was starting to scare her. She had no reason to be crying, everything was fine. Everything was perfect...

Kevin asked her again, this time moving to gently wipe away the tears from his wife's beautiful face. He hated seeing her like this, and what he hated more, was that she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her, because it meant that he didn't know how to help.

Unable to form words, there was nothing Karen could do to answer her husband's question, not that she would know what to say anyway. Instead, she placed her head on his shoulder in an attempt to let him know that it wasn't his fault. She instantly felt a flood of warmth flow through her as Kevin began to stroke her hair. 

"I love you more than anything in the world, you know that, right?"

Karen looked up at him. Those words meant everything to her.

"Whatever it is Karen, please, just tell me."

There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

All Karen could do was throw her arms around him.

Beginning to really worry now, Kevin put one arm around her and continued to stroke her hair with the other. What could it possibly be that was making his wife so upset?

.......

Karen didn't know how long Kevin had just been sat there, holding her as she cried. What she did know though, as the steady stream of tears came to an end, was that she loved him more than anything in the world. And what she also knew, was that he had really meant it when he had said exactly the same thing to her. Looking up at him, finally she was able to speak.

"Thank you." 

"For what?"   
Kevin's voice was barely a whisper.

"For being you."


End file.
